cp2fandomcom-20200213-history
Hellwalker
Hellwalker is by far the hardest difficulty in CP2. Recommended Picks Always have a tank in your team that has all Iron Man upgrades (takes about 30 minutes from the moment you pick Iron Man mastery) to beat the final wave. The tanker must be able to run quickly (stimpack). This is the most important role to beat the final boss. After the general dies, he will spawn a bunch of angry brutalisks (invisible and have ravager bile). If hybrids come during this time, you're dead. Only Anvil is suitable to kite for a long time because he cannot be lifted, but Anvil is so weak that he might get killed, so it's a zero sum game. Addendum to this: with Dune and predator, no iron man will be needed for any players. Solo: There will be one wave of hybrid + ravager when you push up the ramp/leviathan, and one wave of invisible bileshot angry brutalisk when you get the hybrid general to 1/2 HP. Since all heroes except Anvil can be lifted by hybrids, they will most likely die due to bile shot. Right now, this is almost impossible to do in solo. * Nova (die easily when pushing because the waves from center always go to her and body block her even with perma invisibility) This needs to be fixed. * Anvil (the best but lacks damage in fighting boss). When 2 bosses spawn at the same time, you're dead e.g. leviathan spawns with the Cerebral boss, he can't kill them fast enough. * Other heroes can be lifted. 2-player: * Predator and Pyro * Predator and Dune 3-player: * Predator * Dune * Pyro 4-player: Having 4 players is good, since if one person drops out, there are still enough people to compensate. However, Predator is a must because someone always die. Anvil has the advantage of invisibility, range and scan, so he's one of the better ones. * Dune * Predator * Pyro * Anvil Other heroes: * Aquila is a questionable pick, because he can put bosses in statis but doesn't have the damage output to kill them. * Messiah has good crowd control, but is useless against boss. * Tychus has problem with range. * Predator can tank a lot, but lacks the damage to kill bosses fast and is not invisible. Unless you want to kite all game long, don't play predator. Hybrids can lift him. * Nova and Swann are tough trade-offs because Nova doesn't have other uses beside sniping bosses and ravagers. Swann can do the same thing much much faster except he's not mobile and drops will kill his base. Game settings It's very important to have good game settings as lots of zerg units will keep coming and as such lag is easy to create. In order to have the best play experience you need to adjust the game settings. # Play in 32 bits mode. -> This is not required anymore; in fact the developers encourage playing the game in 64 bit # Turn off streaming Please see the screenshots below on how to do this: First and foremost * Don't die. This mode is not welcome to newbies. * Do not pick talents during boss fights. Dying delivers punishment for the whole team. 3 deaths is the threshold. With 3 deaths you'll get Brutalisks after 4 hours - if you're at the last step. With 2 deaths nothing really bad happens. As soon as you hit 4 deaths it becomes way more complicated because you get Brutalisks while pushing into Hybrids base. Do not push the death counter to high, the game gets to laggy with toxic omegalisks. You don't lose from deaths. You lose from handling Bosses or non-Boss triggers badly. While enemies and structures gain double the amount of hp in 4 player games compared to solo games, proper team coordination makes the game easier than solo games. However, this requires 4 players of very high experience and know-how. Deaths + punishment drops Each death will increase a "bad things" counter and cause additional enemies to spawn, depending on the current "bad things" counter. This counter increases up to +7 during the game, when the Hybrid General is triggered. # Roaches # Roaches # Brood Lords # Spine Crawlers # Roaches # Spine Crawlers # Hive Guardians # Spine Crawlers (growing) # Brood Lords # Hive Guardians # Omegalisks # Nightmares # Brutalisks # Cerebrate Sentinels # Toxic Omegalisks # Toxic Brutalisks # Toxic Boss Horde When a player dies, the drop will spawn 3 copies of the punishment drop at -1, 0, and +1 the current "bad things" counter after incrementing the current "bad things" counter by 1. Every hour, a periodic drop will spawn 2 copies of the punishment drop at 0 and +1 the current "bad things" counter. Certain Bosses will also initiate 3 punishment drops at 0, +1, and +2 the current "bad things" counter. Thus the first two deaths are fairly calm (just 3x roaches, then 2x roaches and brood lords), but the third death introduces spine crawlers. If the deaths happen later in the game, it could spawn Hive Guardians or Omegalisks instead. At 4 deaths, the bad things counter will be at +11 by the time you reach the Hybrid General and he will spawn a group of Brutalisks (+13) as part of the Boss punishment drop. These Brutalisks will destroy Odins very quickly due to the Ravager spell they use. This is exceptionally difficult to beat as it will happen both at the beginning of the final Hybrid General wave and at the end, when coupled with lots of Hybrid Dominators that can lift you, making you easy pickings for the Brutalisks. Assign one player to collect all Brutalisks and pull them away from your Odins and the rest of your team. It will take a while till they friendlyfired themself to death and you need to handle the Odin push with less players making the game harder. In addtion this summary by Rockz gives an overview: Things that increase difficulty of drops on Hellwalker: # Any player death # Brutalisk Death # Omegalisk Death # SE Omegalisk Hive Death # Leviathan Death # Brain Bug Death # General Activation # General Death Things that cause bad things: # Any player death (3x -1 to +1) # staying in game 1 hour (2x +0 to +1) # Trigger Final Boss (3x +0 to +2), End of Final Boss spawns (6x +0 to +2) # Hurt Final Boss (5x -2 to +1) # Elite Bruta Death (1x -2) # BB/Levi Lairs and Hives Death (1x +0) # Any Major Boss (3x +0 to +2) # Omega SE base (1x +0) Masteries When you pick a mastery, banes will come rolling in. The amount of banelings spawned scales with the amount of players.With 4 players that'll mean quite some banes, if they'd all roll into the fortress it would be destroyed. This means that you cannot just take a mastery, you have to negotiate with your team who picks. You also have to look at the health of the fortress and smoker, when those are low you cannot take a mastery or they'll die. The mastery banelings will always go towards the last player in the game's current position when they are created, they do not change their target after creation. If you move slightly, they will miss you. They appear on the ramp on the middle of the map. If they can't find the player, they will default to attack the base next. Once a player has taken at least 5 masteries, Ravagers will accompany the banelings. This includes Compartmentalization, Tenacity, and Weaponsmith perks. 8 masteries will spawn a high damage (over 1000) Nemesis. 10 masteries will spawn a high HP/damage Hybrid Dominator. Unique Units Of This Mode Locusts (Flesheaters) Locusts have a 90% armor piercing attack, making armor negligible. Adaptive armor mastery and 5000 total HP necessary to fully tank them. When killed in the air, they give +1 bonus XP. However, they are really slow once they're on ground. By late game, most heroes have enough damage to kill them fast (maybe except Swann) They have collision, and if you're on a high platform when they block the exit then they can kill you. They do have a short ranged attack and hit hard, so it is not recommended to stay near them especially early game. Ravagers Ravagers are invisible, but very lethal. The Ravager spell does scaling damage starting at 4000 and increase as the game continues. Note that Ravagers can be hit by their own spell. They are also very lethal to odins and can kill an odin with 4 or 5 fireballs. Needless to say it's essential to kill them quick. This is why having a Nova in the team is important. Nova can safely kill ravagers while they are busy shootings someone else. Swann's turrets don't have invisibility and are often killed before they can kill ravager. Picking a mastery during the boss wave means you get a quick GG. Odins are busy dealing with bosses and hybrids and the ravagers bile from a distance. A single ravager can push your Odins back a lot if you're unlucky. Nemesis A nemesis is an invisible unit that does a tremendous amount of damage to a hero. Early in the game one hit can be deadly easily. Even later in the game, a pyro needs to take care as they can easily kill a pyro too. The only unit that can tank them is the predator with block mastery. Without the block mastery the predator also can be killed easily. The Nemisis has a fixed amount of damage, but it does continuous damage in a kind of ray like a Voidray. It feels like their damage also get stronger over time. It's Biological, Psionic and Heroic. Having Nova or Anvil is great because they have good detection range and are invisible. Nightmares Nightmares attack quickly with relatively low damage (under 100), so are not difficult to players with high armor values, but can be surprising. Predator, Pyro and Swann will reach an armor value of 90 during the game and are able to easily sustain through their damage in later stages of the game. Run away from the drop towards a unit with high attack priority like Odins, Planetary Fortresses, or Predator before it arrives unless you're confident you can tank them or kill them quickly. When Nightmares are about to drop, an Infested Marine portrait will appear on the right side of the screen and announce a ready sound. Nightmares have the description of evil attackers (light or armored, biological). They can move quickly and will create creep. Left alone, a nightmare drop can kill a Planetary Fortresses. These drops don't get worse over time. 4000 kill streak In all other difficulties a 4000 kill streak would give you a protoss fleet reward. In Hellwalker, once a player reaches 4000 kills, there will be a double Nightmare drop as punishment instead, so keep an eye on kill streaks and time them properly when fighting bosses. Getting a 4000 kill streak right after releasing a boss is a recipe for deaths. Yagdra The Yagdra is a new structure in Hellwalker. It pops up out of the ground and can attack ground units and buildings nearby. Swann's turrets can be shot from a long distance as well(if the Yagdra has sight on them), making it difficult to kill them. As with other enemy spells, the Yagdra attack ignores armor, so they can quickly kill end game Odins, and there are a number of traps that spawn Yagdras in key locations throughout the map. A cloaked Nova with Weapons Research completed can attack Yagdra without being inside the detection range. Yagdra also has no hitbox and can be walked through. Yadgra are intended to stop CP troops from pushing too far and triggering the boss. They are there to help players. Yagdra locations: These two serve as progress control so you have time to level up: * West right outside your base (before the brutalisk hive) * East right before the hill to the lair The rest: * Two Yagdras on high ground right before you hit the middle hive (next to Hive Guardian spawning point) * Omegalisk base (on the same level as the lair) * The hatchery next to the bridge with a lot of scrap. * Right outside entry to Leviathan base * On the middle island that connects boss base and the middle area. * Three Yagdras on the wall outside boss base. The north one can be ignored. * One on the East wall in the boss base. You should be fine if you can reach this point in the game. Angry Brutalisk After killing the Leviathan Hive in the north of the map, the angry Brutalisk will attack. Similar to the earlier Brutalisk, it casts Ravager spells at a rapid rate. It has the rank of Bonecrusher and it's massive, biological, heroic and can detect stealth. It has It has 367917 Hitpoints. You can trigger it if you use liberator to see the Brainbug before entering the Levianthan base. It will come out and chase after you. If you don't see it coming.... gg. Behemoth This is a new unit and comes after you've killed the Brain Bug. It's got 327228 Hitpoints and is Massive, Biological and Heroic. It's ranked as J*p*n*s*P*r*S*a. Of particular note is its 78 armor, which is basically the only unit with a decent amount of armor. However, picking Weak spot mastery is still not worth it. Behemoth - like the leviathan from Omegas Lair - will chase the closest player. His attacks still do work the same way as before. He attacks up to 4 times every 2 seconds. On the first hit he hits a target once, two times on the second hit, three times on the third hit, four times on the forth hit. However, if multiple targets are in his range he will split his attacks on them. To simplify it - With 3 or 4 Players you simply move him onto multiple fortresses and stick under him with your team. You split up the damage he does. Elite Brutalisks One fireball means certain death. There are three of them and each on is hard to kill. It can be said that these are THE most fearsome zerg in Hellwalker. In addition they have creep towers in their base so they'll be healed while they walk. Most annoying is that they will do the damage and kills and try to return asap. As soon as you kill an elite bruta hybrids will pop up around you and lift you. It's needless to say that you cannot kill an elite in the presence of another elite, or you'll die for sure. Detailed Timing schedule # When you enter the game the base is under attack by mutalisks. So as soon as you picked the perks for you hero go right away to the primary fortress and kill those mutalisks. It is very important to walk around the mutalisks and kill them from behind, otherwise you'll be killed instantly. If you don't kill the mutalisks, the primary fortress will quickly be destroyed and gg. Quite quickly after you've dealt with the multalisk a small nydus worm pops up in the base and ultralisks pop out. do NOT take them on, or you'll die very quick. The best place to wait is north west in the base. As soon as that's safe go back in, because more mutalisks will come in and you need to kill them too. Many games end in the beginning. Either the base is destroyed by the mutalisk and/or ultralisks, or someone dies in the beginning spawning a whole lot of roaches and causing a chain effect so other die too. # At approximately 3:20 or a few seconds earlier many spines will drops right in front of the base. Followed by banes rolling in. hide in the SW (near Orbital) and let Smoker deal with them as they will kill you almost instantly. Below is the screenshot from the many spine drops where the spines have all popped up. # 9:10 roach drops, hug a fortress or be away when you don't have armor mastery. # At 10:30 minutes in the game, lings will come down to attack. Those lings can easily killed a fortress. Likely you're not strong enough to tank them at that time, so don't try. Right after that you'll either get guardians or brood lords. If you get guardians seek cover as they'll kill you easily. Obviously it's wise that during that time that you do not take a mastery, otherwise you've got banes coming in too. As such timing is very important. # 14 minutes an ultralisk will drop on each player. It can kill you easily, but it's also killed easy in return. To be safe, hug a fortress. # 28 minutes an ultralisk(primal strain) will be dropped and can still easily pose a threat to the predator. # 32:50 spine drops and every 32:50 after that. # 42 minutes everyone will get a purple ultralisk. Rinse, repeat with 1 more. Periodic Events # Every 80 building kills will spawn a nightmare drop on all players, but only once a player reaches level 40 or more. # Every 14 minutes, ultralisks drop on each player and are upgraded in number in type. Brown > Blue > Purple > Green > 2 Brown etc... In the first hour it feels like you get a small unit drop 1 minute before you get the ultralisk drop. This means the longer you play, the worse the drop become. By 6 hour it feels like you get 20 ultralisk for each drop. # Every 32:50, spines will drop followed by spores. This is especially dangerous for cloaked units like Anvil. Spine drops can be used to block the spawning location in the middle of the map which removes every Hive Guardian and Celestial spawn from this point. # Every 1 hour mark, a punishment drop occurs which is directly related to how far you are into the game (defeating certain bosses increases this value) and how many deaths your team has. Traps Trap 1: Raptorlings. 50% chance of triggering when entering the location. After 1-20 raptorling waves coming from the east/north side, Yagdra will spawn on the hatchery and prevent CP forces from progressing to the Brutalisk Hatchery. There is also a 50% chance of triggering the 2nd part of the trap which will cause raptorling waves coming from the north/west area. You can repeatedly walk in and out of the area to trigger this trap. Fury mines will also trigger this nearly every time. Trap 4: Roaches. After activating the roach trap 4 by killing 4/7 key units, roaches will spawn on the high ground above the scrapyard. After the roaches have fully spawned, additional Guardians and Hive Guardians will back them up. The trigger for your WBFs to build Buildings on scrapyard and below is the roach warren on the roach ramp. You can trigger WBFs Building without activating the roach trap. Helpful if you know you'll struggle with Hive Guardians. Trap 6: Ultralisk Waves. After activating scrapyard trap 6 by killing 4/7 key buildings, ultralisks will attack the south entrance, followed by a mass of Ravagers and Hybrids. The amount of ultralisk waves varies, ravagers appear 100 seconds to 300 seconds after the first ultralisk wave. They will be announced by the Adjutant saying "Large zerg force detected". You'll get 3 hybrids and ravagers per player (3/6/9/12 units- 1/2/3/4player). Such a combination is extremely deadly as a hybrid can lift you and a ravager will finish you off with a few fireballs. These ravagers are not the 3x ravagers you normally face when taking masteries, and as such are much easier to kill, and you can likely survive one of their bile shots. Trap 19: Leviathan. The Leviathan can be trigger in two ways: through damage or by stepping on trap 19's location. The location will also start the creep spawners in the base, notably an ultralisk den that spawns 2 blue primal ultralisks periodically. The easiest way to trigger the Leviathan without activating the base is to nuke. You can get close to the "fun base" and it will provide vision, and you won't activate the leviathan unless you walk down the 2nd ramp. Trap 20: Angry Brutalisk. By walking on trap 20 location, you'll activate the base spawns and the Angry Brutalisk, which moves from the Elite Brutalisk base through the Leviathan base, then straight to the Orbital Command. Final Trap: Hybrid General. The general has 2 trap locations that overlap in two separate areas. Upon normal play, once walk past the first bridge, you'll likely cause a massive nuke event which makes the Hybrid General's base vulnerable to kill. You can also walk around through the Elite Brutalisk base and activate the General's spawns as well as your own Odins without actually triggering the nuke event. The Final Boss spawns are as follows: * 3 Hive Guardians * 40 Strong Random Events (Brood Lords, Banelings, Spine Drop, Larvae Drop, Ultralisk Drop, or 3 Hive Guardians) * 30-35 Blue Primal Ultralisks * Hunterling Squad * 15-18 Large Banelings * Brood Lords * Spine Drop * 8-11 Large Roaches * 3-5 Large Queens * Ultra Drop * Spine Drop * Large Noxious Green Ultralisk (does a 400 damage poison nova every 10 seconds) * Hunterling Squad * Odin for defense * Repeat the previous three creations twice per player. * Omega Sentinel * Hunterling Squad * Repeat the previous two creations once per player. * 15-20 Hybrid Dominators * Raptorling Squad * Baneling Squad * Nightmare Drop * 3 Hive Guardians * Hybrid event (on player) * Random Boss Event (Spine Drop, 3 Hive Guardians, Brood Lords, Ultralisk Drop) * Boss Punishment Drop * Nemesis * 3-5 Ultralisk Drops * Hybrid event (on player) * Boss Punishment Drop After damaging the Hybrid General, he will also periodically spawn a ravager, 3 nemesis, and a hybrid. The series of events takes about 10 minutes that you essentially need to survive and prevent the Hive Guardians from backdooring your base. Recommendations The more damage you've later on, the easier it gets. High area damage makes the final part a lot easier. Tychus, Anvil, Fury shine there. Predator can help you to handle Bosses like Leviathan / Behemoth or Omegalisk if you really are clueless. Getting level 60 before Omegalisk is important, tho. Swann is to hard to play for beginners - and I really recommend to not pick him. No matter how your team looks like - splitting up is always the worst thing you can do - unless brutalisks. Especially on bosses. You may have seen this one game where Swann or Predator killed Omegalisk alone - but Talent randomness is your worst enemy. If you leak a boss, waves from masterypicks, multiple Hive Guards or 20 Ultralisks into your base - you lose or at least fall back alot. Do not ignore mechanics, walk as a team, communicate which way you want to go. For a team of two players, the recommendation is Nova and Pyro. The 2500 mastery of Pyro makes easy work of most drops (except ultralisk drop) while Nova's 2500 mastery will make her permanently invisible and she can snipe ultras quickly. At the final wave, Pyro's liberator helps gain high ground vision and Nova will snipe the hybrids. This means neither player have to pick Air Support perk (one player should use it for Mercenary or double nuke perk) Perks Air Support, Bug Zapper and mostly leadership are your best friends. Nuke perks are underwhelming cause Nukes are really expensive and enemy launch a nuke at you when you nuke. You should have Mercenary to help you with the nuke cost. But Doomsday is fine because the second nuke won't trigger a nuke at you. The later you reach high amount of masteries the easier the early part becomes, therefore Tenacity, Weaponsmith and Compartmentalization are really expensive picks. Picking Compartmentalization perk still make you learn the talent, so you still get a baneling wave. * Nova: Leadership, Air Support, Bug Zapper, Absorption - in groups, Weaponsmith - in solo. This is an short range strafe build. This is a veteran build. * Nova - Snipe: Absorption, Compartmentalization, Bug Zapper, Weaponsmith. Easy to play, easy to learn. ** When playing on solo, Air Support or Bug Zapper are very important as Air Support increases your massacre, score and recover energy (with the "massacre restores your energy" talent). If you play with Pyro then Air Support is a huge waste. ** Bug Zapper base attack speed is higher than your attack speed and it also outranges spines, so it helps you until you get better Strafe. Once your Strafe is good enough, this skill makes Bug Zapper fire faster, essentially let you get more crits to complete Killer Instinct and regain energy. ** If you get the event "The Enemy is trying to fortify (Western Hills, Middle Area, East Area)" Bug Zapper helps you kill those spines faster. * Anvil: Leadership, Air Support, Bug Zapper, Weaponsmith. Air Support is your weakest perk here, feel free to drop it for doomsday. * Swann: Leadership, Air Support, Weaponsmith, Compartmentalization. Bug Zapper is useless on him. * Tychus: Onslaught, Air Support, Bug Zapper, Tenacity. Sadly, Leadership doesn't work on him. Tenacity debatable. * Fury: Leadership, Air Support, Onslaught, Tenacity. Tenacity is debatable. * Pyro: If there is another tank in the game: perk ahlc: air support, hell divers, leadership and light weight. If you're in a speedgame and you really want to push it: owcl: onslaught, weapons research, light weight and leadership. Leadership is an absolute must for pyro as it boosts the liberator damage. With at least another tank, like Dune and/or predator, pyro doesn't need iron man (tenacity), the more damage the better. * Predator: Depending the strategy, if there no dune in the game, you'll likely want to have perk caxy: lightweight, air support, toxic waste and archeology. IF you have a dune you likely want to take caxw: light weight, air support, toxic waste and weapon research. The latest strategy so you can keep funding anvil and can have light weight complete quick is to chose: cmxw: light weight, mercenary, toxic waste and weapon research. Bosses and Route * Highly recommend to always push with Crap Patrol NPCs. It is certainly the not the fastest way, but it is mostly the safest way. * It is safer to push out north, kill north yagdra, trigger Ultralisks on Scrapyard, then Brutalisk. Open North from lowground with Highground vision then clean up the middle Lair area without destroying it. Do the Roach hill from behind and clean up the map before triggering Omegalisk. * You can kill the Hive where Hive Guardians spawn and the hidden lair. They will only trigger spawn waves and open the blockade on Western Hills. * You'll easily hit 60 before omega, 50 before Roach hill and Brutalisks is the easiest trigger. Basically, the south-east yagdra that triggers 3 hybrid spawns will block your Crap Patrol from triggering anything to soon allowing you to clear almost the entire map before triggering omega. (Or you can kill this Yagdra and leave the one in front of your base alive) * Really, keep that yagdra alive till you want to trigger Omegalisk. Omegalisk is the only hard part before "final" wave. This helps a lot. * After triggering Brutalisk by either attacking him or killing his hatch you'll get 4 Nydus worms on each player. 3 of them will spawn in rapidly and spawn Ultralisks, Queens or purple Ultralisks. The 4th will be delayed and each spawn an Omegalisk. For most matches it is helpful to kill those before Units come out of them. Nova with six drones can kill them easily. However, for other heroes, you can wait down the front ramp where 4 Planetary Fortresses are in range. They will make quick work of the worms. Add a liberator or battlecruiser for safety. No worm, no Omegalisk. * Toxic-gas Omegalisk from Omega's Lair should die as fast as possible. The Leviathan that spawns during that trigger is not too aggressive. It will usually stop right outside base and attack a single building as it goes. You get a lot of drops. Easiest way to handle the drops is probably outside your east wall near the place where the first yagdra died. * Nuking Leviathan is highly recommended, since it does not trigger his base and you'll have less lag. A lot less lag. Nuke mastery on level 60 with decent Nuke talents or anvil solves this. * A brutalisk will appear if you go left from Leviathan's base. * Brain Bug, Behemoth and Harvester are easy. * Brutalisks friendly fire themself and everything else with Bile. Except Angry and Elite, they don't bile themselves - however they can kill their own base in seconds. * The hybrid general can teleport itself outside base. If you get the RUUUUNNNNNNNNN event and run to the brutalisk base north, you might get killed by the general as he teleports. Then when you are revived, the nukes will kill you again or multiple times. This is GG, so don't die when you get this event. General - Boss 5 The new practice is to release the general ASAP. If you've got a Dune, it can be done in 3:30 or at least before 7 minutes in play time. Dune can teleport back to base upon releasing the general. He'll need conservator mastery in order to cast a shield over Smoker. Please do remember no other odins will come to up this way until the big waves are coming. If you don't have a dune, it's likely a better idea to first get and kill the Brain Bug (Boss 4), when he's dead odins will keep spawning. When you died 3 times or more, brutalisks and Omegalisks will spawn as well. With more death, more of them will spawn upon releasing the general with Toxic clouds. Odins or NO match against brutalisks, they'll die in seconds. You'll get frequent drops consisting of ultralisks, nightmares and other fun. Stay in the bubble (shield of the odins) to be save as long as no brutalisks are lose. After a small while the big zerg waves will start that end with I WILL END YOU huge ultralisks, these can kill odins. After that you'll get a multiple waves of nightmare dropping. They'll come in preparation for the possibly the most deadly event during the general: The Hybrid event. When the hybrid event begins, depending the amount of players, hybrids appear around EVERY player. When you play with a 2 player game, two hybrids appear around each player, 3 with three player and 4 with 4 player. You'll be lifted and you cannot walk or do you stuff, be in the shield of the odins. Very shortly after each player will get very heavy drops of purple and then green ultras. You'll need to be in the shield of the odins. However, when you died 4 times and more, with this event Brutas will appear as well, if you're lifted .... they'll kill you. No kiting. Only Anvil at that point can kite them. So kill ALWAYS the hybrids ASAP. Final-Wave In most games you'll get some kind of Final-wave event which is mostly based on deaths. If you see a wave of bosses coming from final Hybrid lair or an emote that you'll get hybrids soon (purple text) at the final hold then you know that it is happening right now. It is recommended that your team runs back to base while one of your teammembers collects Brutalisks- they simple run to the closest player, so basically he just has to wait outside your base. Recommended to wait a bit further outside so that no Brutalisk that spawns will ever reach an Odin. If you don't have Brutalisks - ignore this part. However, no matter how many deaths it is recommended to stay near Odins to force any Ulralisk drop to attack them. They're immune to any damage except spell damage - including Bile from Ravagers, Nukes, Brutalisks Biles, Toxic cloud. Especially, Toxic clouds from 40 spawned Ultralisks are the thing you should worry about. Ultralisks from this event spawn in rapid succession. The green ones spawn directly after purple ones and that is the dangerous part. Last but not least, the Units that spawn from the last base split after the long bridge. Hive guards prefer your east base entrance, everything else runs into Odins. You should be prepared to 8 Hive Guards crushing your east entrance if your Odins are far away from the bridge. In case you have Brutalisks the simple split is: 1 player takes Bosses, 2 players handle the odin push, 1 player takes care of east entrance while making sure that his ultralisk drops don't do more any harm. Air units leaking directly to your planetary fortress destroying it and the command center will happen on the start of the odinspawn and everytime your odin push gets crushed. Don't pick a mastery during boss wave, or you will lose or get pushed back a lot. The ravagers' bile are just as strong as brutalisks' bile, plus Odins don't move and they are usually busy dealing with the bosses. If you don't die in the game, usually your Odins will group up on top of the Western Hills. This means most drops get far in your base. Once the ravagers push back your Odin wave, the boss wave will destroy your base and drop pods will kill CP HQ. There is too much space to cover once they get into your base. P.S. Final wave is: Boss Punishment spawns before the "usual" final wave which consists of big monsters ending with fat green ultralisks. Followed by a wave of hybrids an emote of hybrids spawning near you and another boss punishment spawn.